Mown Him Down
Mown Him Down is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Autumn Springs district of Grimsdale. Plot A week after the events of last case, Mia was finally in a good enough state to work and came to the station where she was greeted by Diego and the others. Chief Jones then called her and Diego into his office to tell them that he got a call from no other than Kelemen Kiss (now Hart), who reported finding his stepfather dead at his own farm. Diego and Mia went to the crime scene where they a headless buried buried in a field, next to a land-mower with the head of Andras Kiss blocking it’s way. The duo found three suspects: Kelemen Hart- who reported the murder, the victim’s biological son- Andris Kiss along his girlfriend, Maxine Jewell. Kelemen then came to the station to tell Mia and Diego that the victim victim frequented Debby Gideons dairy store. The duo went to investigate the store, where they added Debby Gideon to the suspect list, and then a young man who Diego met before- Fabrizio Ferrari. Diego and Mia also found out that the victim changed his will to make Kelemen inherit his fortune instead of his biological, which shocked the duo as they believed that the victim despised Kelemen. Kelemen then came again to the station to inform the duo that Debby Gideon is closing her store. Diego and Mia went to the store immediately and stopped Debby from closing it. The duo then returned to investigate where they learned that Debby lusted for the victim but he turned her down for looking too old, and that he filed a restraining order against Fabrizio for trespassing his farm without permission. In addition, the duo found out that the victim also made fun of Maxine’s looks and told her he doesn’t see what his son saw in her. In the end, the killer turned out to Andris. Andris denied the murder at first, but confessed under the pressure. Andris then explained that when he heard that Kelemen was going to move in with them, he thought that his father was going to mistreat him and force him into doing several chores, but instead ever since Kelemen was around, Andras started softing up to them, and didn’t give as much chores as he used before, hiving Andris the chance to live his life. Andris suspected something going on, as his father spent a lot of time with Kelemen, but he didn’t ask a word as he preferred his life this way, that was until he discovered that his fathet changed his will. Andris got so angry he started spying on his father and Kelemen, and that was when he discovered that Kelemem was prostituting himself to Andras in order for him and Andris to receive the freedom of socializing. Andris was disgusted upon learning that his father was sleeping with his 18 year old brother, and planned to kill Kelemen, but upon realizing that he was basically the victim in the situation, he decided to go for his father instead. Andris was sentenced to 10 years in prison. After the killer was arrested, Chief Jones told Mia and Diego that he got a call from Kelemen asking to talk to both of them, before they left, Mia told Diego to come to Yoyo’s lab at anytime in the day so that the three can discuss something. Mia and Diego went to the Kiss’ manor to talk to Kelemen, where he showed himself wearing a tuxedo. Kelemen explained to the duo that he asked out a girl on a date, and he’s supposed to meet with her after an hour, however, his credit card is empty, and although he inherited the money from his stepdad, he couldn’t find the key for the vault and asked the duo to search for it. Mia and Diego agreed to help, and so they investigated the manor’s living room where they realized there was a hidden drawer under one if the sofas. After searching through the drawer, the duo managed to find a box, which they unlocked and found the key. Mia and Diego gave the key to Kelemen, who thanked them by giving them a bit of cash. Diego went to talk to Yoyo and Mia, the girls explained that they are worried for Hamilton and that they’d like to give him a visit and surprise him with a huge dish of ravioli using fresh mozzarella. The three of them then went to talk to Debby and ask her whether she sells mozzarella in hers store, where she assured him, she does. The trio looked through the store, where they managed to find a container of fresh mozzarella, which were given Sploder, in which he used to make ravioli. After dealing with all the problems of today, Diego, Mia and Yoyo hopped into Bruno’s car where he started driving them to Vicky’s mansion. Summary *'Andras Kiss' Murder Weapon *'Land-mower' Killer *'Andris Kiss' Suspects FD9BF315-AEA5-4E6C-A13D-36A4FE48DD98.png|Kelemen Hart 2DF724DB-D717-4EFC-B17A-40A928EFA53C.png|Andris Kiss CCC2177C-FF6A-46AB-9581-E681C5BE07E1.png|Maxine Jewell 4A2D59BA-0211-4B70-9ED7-278F1C0F9F24.png|Debby Gideon BAD73B72-7CFB-466A-AC2F-5F00051025B1.png|Fabrizio Ferrari Quasi-suspects 76F688AA-5B52-4588-84E1-930A2AC8C075.png|Mia Loukas (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer watches Scream Queens *The killer chews nicotine gum *The killer drinks swizzle *The killer has high blood pressure *The killer’s clothes are ripped